Switch
by Alice39
Summary: In Vongola Academy, there were two popular freshman, the first one was Uni, daughter of the influential Aria, who is kind, nice and well-mannered. The second one is the infamous Varia-n guardian Fran, who was stubborn, sarcastic and blunt. A game is played, and both of them sees that there is more to a person. Cracky, humor, and friendship fic in a School Verse. Oneshot


A/N: It's a FranXYuni fic! (Well, a friendship fic, but you get the point) Hahaha, this pair needs love, and I think it's actually possible, I mean, they have close age, and they're opposites, and opposites supposedly attract, right? Let's support them, the frog and the shell *gets shot* I meant, the frog and the princess.

May contain OOC, but… isn't that the point? Joking, haha. Take note that this is in School Alternate Universe, okay? ;)

Review and favorite, and spread the love.

"Oooh…" One of the girls in the classroom cooed, "That's so cool, Fran-kun."

"Of course it is," Fran answered, voice monotonous, as he gave a casual shrug, and added, "I'm the only one who can do it."

"Ugh," Bluebell sat next to her best friend, Yuni, and she complained, "That Varian prince is so, so arrogant!"

"Is he?" Yuni asked as she closed the book that she was reading, and then she gave a little shrug as she said, "He doesn't bother me one bit."

"Of course he doesn't," Bluebell rolled her eyes, "No one in their right mind, actually even the crazy ones, would mess with you, what with your relative being in the board, and all."

"Maybe." Yuni semi-agreed, and then she stood up, and said, "Let's head to the lunch now, shall we?"

-o-o-

Yuni was walking to the water fountain when she heard a voice in a monotonous voice saying, "Aren't you tired of being perfect?"

"Excuse me?" Yuni turned around to face Fran, and trying to maintain her calm demeanor, she asked, "Are you perhaps, talking to me?"

"No," Fran sarcastically said as he shook his head and gestured to the empty hallway, "I'm talking to another person."

"Oh, I… see." Yuni nods her head and then she said, "I'll be going first, then."

As soon as she started walking away, Fran grabbed her hand, and he sighed, as he muttered, "You can't even detect sarcasm."

"Hey," Fran asked the surprised Yuni, "Want to play a game?"

Yuni paused for a while, biting her lips, before she curiously asked, "A game?"

"Have I failed to mention it? Fran said with a roll of eyes before she looked at Yuni with a semi-grin as he asked, "So are you in or are you not?"

"Depends," Yuni pulled back her hand to cross her arms. Furrowing her brow, she asks, "What is the game all about, though?"

"Easy." Fran said as he stared at Yuni's eyes, and said, "I play as you, you play as me."

"That does sound fun," Yuni mused out, but she shook her head, "But I think that it would be too troublesome."

Fran cocked his head to the side, and then he asked in a mock-polite tone, "I suppose, it can't be helped if you're scared, right, Princess?"

"Scared?" Yuni narrowed her eyes, showing signs that she really was related to the world's greatest hitman, and she gave a wry smile as she said, "Give me the full details of this game."

"Don't be so hasty," Fran said, preventing a smile forming in his face. He then explained, "It's easy, and you would have a much better position than I would. For the rest of the day, you will act like the great me, while I would act like you, meaning I would be a doormat, and be polite, and, oh, so perfect."

Yuni prevented a twitch as Fran asked once again, " So, are you in or are you not?"

"It sounds entertaining," Yuni said with a polite smile, "I'm in."

"Cool," Fran said with a nod, and then he said, with a polite tone and matching polite smile, "Shall we start, princess?"

"Sure," Yuni said with a mute nod, before she turned around, saying, "I'm going back to the class, it's not worth it to be late because of a slow frog."

"Oh, don't be like that," Fran politely chided as he suppressed a twitch, and then he said, "How about we go to class together, ne?"

Yuni looked at Fran with raised eyebrows, before she coolly walked off, saying, "Do what you want."

"Of course!" Fran said in the brightest voice he can muster, and he gave a warm big smile as he exclaimed, "Uwaaah, I'm so glad I have the chance to talk to you!"

Yuni twitched as she saw Fran's annoying characterization of herself, but being the polite kid she was, she decided not to comment, but then, she remembered that they are playing the game, so she leveled a glare at Fran and sneered, "You're an annoying frog."

Fran almost did a headbang, but him being him, he skillfully masked his surprise and instead gave a wide grin as he said, "I'll be taking that as a compliment."

"Idiot." Yuni muttered as she ignored the friendly advances of the male on their way to the classroom.

Yuni suddenly stopped as she was in front of the door to the classroom, Fran collided into Yuni, and bumped his head, scratching the bump part, he politely asked, "Is there any problem, princess?"

"Hey," Yuni drawled as she asked, "Are we still going to play the game inside the classroom?"

"Well of course," Fran said with a bright expression, and tilting his head cutely to the side, he informed, "We're going to play until the day ends."

"Isn't that cool?" Fran asked so nicely there were flowers in the background and Yuni let out a groan.

-o-o-

"Yuni," Their Math teacher, Gokudera Hayato, called Yuni out. Yuni silently stood up, and only gave the teacher a leveled stare. Gokudera, unnerved, asked, "What's the answer to question number four?"

"…" Yuni mentally calculated problem before she coolly answered, "It's the cube root of nine to the tenth power."

"Correct." Gokudera said, proud that his boss' niece managed to answer the difficult problem easily. When he saw Yuni staring at him with a bored look, he cleared his throat and said, "You may sit down now, Yuni."

…

"So," Yamamoto Takeshi, the Physical Education teacher announced, "We'll be having a mixed pair sparring today."

"Oh!" Fran gasped and he exclaimed, "That's so cool!

"

Every student save the amused and twitching Yuni moved away from Fran and the flowers and sparkles that he's emitting. Yamamoto on the other hand chuckled as he said, "You're on a good mood today, eh, Fran? That's great!"

"Now class," Yamamoto turned to the other students as he said, "You get to choose your own mixed partner, isn't that great?"

As the other students cheered, Fran immediately went to Yuni's side, and with a bright smile, he asked, "Do you want to partner up, Princess?"

"Yeah, sure," Yuni said with a casual shrug, and she reminded, "As long as you don't hold me back, trash."

Fran gaped… before he remembered that they were playing.

…

For the rest of the remaining classes, Yuni decided not to talk, unless needed, and only communicated through her stares and facial expressions. Fran, on the other hand, was having a blast, not only was he able to creep the teachers out, he's managing to play the game with Yuni, too, it was a win-win situation for him.

-o-o-

"Class dismissed!."

Sneakily, Fran grabbed Yuni's wrist as they head out first, and along the way, Yuni palled back her arm, and, massaging her aching wrist, she irritatingly asked, "What the hell?"

"Cursing is bad," Fran said with a disapproving frown before he reminded, "The game will end once we get out of the school gates."

"Trash," Yuni rolled her eyes, and she asked, "Do I look like I care?"

"Bitch." Fran clicked his tongue, as he cursed.

Yuni raised a disapproving brow as she asked, "What were you saying, froggy?"

"Nothing." Fran said with a perfectly polite smile plastered on his face. He cleared his throat as he said, "I mean, there are no problems, whatsoever, Princess."

"Tch." Yuni rolled her eyes, and then she sneered, "Keep your mouth shut if you can't back up what you say."

Fran resisted the urge to counter with a sarcastic answer, and opted by giving a warm smile as he said, "I'll take that in consideration, then."

"Huh." Yuni shrugged, and said, "We're about to pass the school gates."

Fran used this opportunity to do one last impersonation as he gave a happy grin and said, "It was really nice being you for a change."

Yuni smirked as she followed him passed the gates. Once both of them were outside, Yuni gave a weary smile as she said, "It was a little difficult to act like you."

"Act like me?" Fran snorted, and then he said, "You were impersonating old man Xanxus, not me."

"Was I?" Yuni asked, before she added, "I thought all Varians were like that."

"As if," Fran said in a monotonous voice, and he said, "Old man Xanxus the worst among us, and I'm the most normal person around."

"Perhaps," Yuni said with a small smile, and then she gave a small frown as she said, "You weren't making an accurate expression of me, too, you know."

"Are you whining?" Fran asked with an incredulous stare, and when the girl gave a graceful shrug, Fran mused, "But, you know, you were like that, too perfect, too kind, it's nice but it's bordering doormat."

"I'll take the first part as a compliment." Yuni said, before she narrowed her eyes as she said, "But I have to disagree because I am not a doormat."

"Chill," Fran said in his trademark monotonous voice, "I was just stating my opinion."

When Yuni opened her act to react, Fran covered it with his hand and said, "It's fine, either way."

Before Yuni can move, Fran, the top mist student that he is, vanished into thin air as his voice resounded, "It was fun."

-FIN-

How was it? Hehe, read and review, and favorite, too. (That rhymed lol)


End file.
